lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Houses
There are four major clans, or houses, which are respected nobility in the Cloud Empire: Yue, Bai, Zhu, and Ming. They meet each year at the War of Cloud Summit, where they have a designing competition to celebrate the new year.17-Side Story 4 Peak Ceremony : Note: Characters marked with a * are the clan leader. Clans Yue Clan * Clan name: Tiger * Area: West The Yue clan is more similar to an army than the other clans, and it is focused on loyalty, honor, and keeping the peace across the Cloud Empire. Every New Year's Eve, the clan sets a lantern into the sky for every soldier that died over the year prior. They learn combat as well as styling. The most extraordinary members of the clan are given the family name of Yue.Four Gods - Tiger's Roar in Frosty Wind; translations by minstrel-of-time The three rules of the Yue military code are as follows: # "Loyalty to Cloud. Loyalty to Tiger Clan. Loyal to the people. Loyalty to your heart." # "No fear of the enemy. No fear of the frost knife. No fear of people. No fear of the heart." # "Can self-sacrifice. Can reject people. Can die. Can survive." The clan originated from the birth of the Cloud Empire, and the ancestor of the clan took a role in its formation. However, the clan turned down the role of officer and instead decided to guard western cloud, near the border of Apple Federation. They took on a reputation of being resilient and strong soldiers due to their commitment to guarding the sometimes dangerous border. Huo Qizhou is part of the clan as well. Following the fall of Cloud City due to Huo Qizhou's failures, Yue Qianshuang felt as though she must take responsibility for his actions due to them being part of the same clan.Dreamland - Yue Qianshuang/Goose Knife#Meet at the Cloud (not yet on the English server) Bai Clan : Clan name: Dawn DragonTime Diary : Area: East The Bai clan is the oldest family in Cloud and has a strong focus on politics,Four Gods - Dragon of Heavenly Ruling; translations by minstrel-of-time holding a key position in the royal court. After war broke out, Bai Jinjin went to the capital of Cloud in order to convince her father to have the government help the situation in Cloud City.15-4 Encounter Zhong Lizi The head of the clan, Bai Yongxi, is the Regent of Cloud,Dragon Pattern Court Robe the Royal Mentor of the Cloud EmpressArt of War#Compact Forest and Bai Jinjin's cousin.17-Side Story 3 Cloud City's Big Win Historically, the Bai clan has always adhered to strict traditions, with a focus on honoring the elders. However, this meant that they had rigid expectations and could sometimes be stuck in their ways. Bai Yongxi, however, felt stifled by the path that was chosen for him, so he aimed to revitalize the clan with new designs. It is possible that Miss Bone belongs to this family as well, as she has the name Bai Duoduo (白朵朵) on the Chinese server, which uses the same character for the family name as the rest of the Bai family. Zhu Clan : Clan name: Power Phoenix : Area: South The Zhu clan occupies the wealthy and beautiful region of south Cloud, and the people in the Zhu family tend to be good dancers and musicians. They manage trade between Cloud and Lilith Kingdom, which is found at the south border.Four Gods - Flight of the Flame-Feathered Phoenix; translations by minstrel-of-time The parents of the current head of the clan, Zhu Yuxian, passed away when he was only ten, leaving him as the leader and the clan in an uncertain position. However, to everyone's surprise, he managed to restore the family within a few years and brought it back to power. Ming Clan : Clan name: Deep Ocean : Area: North The Ming clan is the newest of the four clans, and has only been around for three generations. They were granted the position by the emperor of Cloud a hundred years ago, when he wanted to renovate Cloud Capital to bring it into the modern era. They have a focus on creation and invention, and their designs can be found throughout Cloud.Four Gods - Vast and Mysterious Deep Sea; translations by minstrel-of-time Trivia * The Four Houses are based off of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellationsFour Symbols - Wikipedia - the azure dragon, vermilion bird, white tiger and black turtle. These creatures have great significance in eastern culture, and the four clans reflect the creatures and the directions they represent. References Category:Cloud Empire Category:Organizations